1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file transfer method and a file transfer system, and more particularly, to an augmented reality-based file transfer method and file transfer system integrated with cloud computing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology development and innovation, information deliver method is changed from previous way of writing letters into the use of electronic method as information deliver media. The information transfer related technology has been increasingly popular and widely used in all fields, and there are various information transfer methods. Currently, the most popular file transfer method is to access file (s) through e-mail, or communication software such as MSN messenger and File Transfer Protocol (FTP), or by using physical portable storage devices such as flash drives, memory cards, CDs, and hard disk drives, etc., and then to transfer the file(s) to other users.
However, it's inconvenient to transfer files through the abovementioned file transferring media, such as, e-mail, communication software, and File Transfer Protocol (FTP), since the user needs to know the other user's account in advance. In addition, it will spend much time if we access files from other user's electronic devices, such as mobile phones or notebooks, through portable storage devices.
Hence, how to solve the inconvenience and time-consuming problem that a user must know other user's accounts or must access files through physical portable storage devices when the user desires to transfer files to other users.